A vehicle lamp is the main lighting source when driving, which is very important to the traffic safety, especially in a windy, rainy or foggy day or at night. The vehicle light plays a very important role in the traffic when driving. Color temperature and brightness are the main indicators of the performance of the vehicle lamp. The brightness is subject to the working power and the working mode of the vehicle lamp. The current popular LED vehicle lamps have better brightness, meeting the demands for driving. Another major parameter, color temperature, will affect people's visual perception to observe the road conditions. Color temperature also affects the light penetrability to the surroundings. In the rain, fog, haze, or snow, low color temperature can effectively improve the light penetrability to the surroundings compared to high color temperature, thereby improving the traffic safety in the aforesaid environments. In the sunny environment, high color temperature is more close to the sun, which is beneficial for observing the road conditions. In different environments, the demand for the color temperature of the vehicle lamp is different. However, most of the existing vehicle lamps do not have a color temperature conversion function, not meeting different demands for different environments.
Although some of vehicle lamps has a color temperature conversion function, but it is implemented by a manual operation. It is inconvenient for operation. During driving, the manual operation for switching the color temperature of the vehicle lamp may distract the driver to cause an accident. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.